yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos is a mysterious man who was created from the G-Project conducted by Dr Hollander. He was the first super-human created from using JENOVA's genes to try and create an Ancient. He was however a failure. He is obsessed with the epic poem "Loveless" Quotes *"This world needs a new hero" *"When this world seeks my destruction, then it goes with me" *"What do you know? Shinra lapdogs!" *"Even when the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forstall my return" *"No shit" *"Wait what?" Etymology Genesis's name is derived from the Greek term Genesis meaning "birth, origin". "Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something Genesis is fond of, with which is commonly believed to be Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Thus, Genesis's name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem," which could refer to his desire to recreate LOVELESS, or his rebellion against Shinra that Sephiroth would repeat years later. (Source: FF Wikia) Background Dr Hollander and Dr Hojo had always been rivals to create the first super-human. When JENOVA was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer, they thought she was an Ancient, and started manipulation her genes to create a super-human. Dr Hollander performed most of his experiments in the lab facilities which were hidden under the Shinra village of Banora, and this was where he used Gillain in the G-Project, to finally create Genesis. Genesis however, was a failure and did not posess any of the powers which an Ancient was expected to have. Custody over him was handed over to Banora's landlord, Steve Rhapsodos. Genesis was only a baby when this exchange was made. When growing up, Genesis was mentally and physically abused by both Steve and Evelyn. Steve hated the sight of him because he was unnatural, despite hiding this truth from Genesis himself. Steve often beat Genesis with an iron rod and would always call him a failure if Genesis made the slightest mistake. Steve also tortured Genesis using the summon "Diablos" which developed Genesis' phobia for lanterns. Despite suffering a harsh childhood, Genesis did very well in school. He excelled in all subjects, especially literature and drama, where he would often act the lead roles in many plays hosted by hi s school. Other than being intelligent, Genesis' handwriting was considerably bad because of the shakiness in his hands. At the age of 11, Steve and Evelyn took Genesis to Nebelhiem for a holiday even though it was just a nightmare for him. This was where he met Tifa, Angel, Rikku,Gippal and Baralai for the first time. On the tour of Nebelhiem, Steve began abusing Genesis which was noticed by Cid Lovegood. When Cid intervened, Evelyn begged Cid to take Genesis away and allow him to sign up to Shinra whilst she took Steve to the hospital - after being knocked unconsious by Cid. Shinra Genesis was taken to Shinra at the age of 11 by Cid Lovegood, escaping from the cluthes of Steve. However, the director of SOLDIER thought Genesis was too young to join SOLDIER, since they only accepted entries from 12 year olds at least. But when Hollander heard that his project was back in Shinra, he thought that his experiment could be still turned into one of Shinra's most powerful weapons. The director made an acception with Genesis, and allowed him to start training to become one of the elite, but he had to go through mako treatment first. Before the treatment even began, the doctors noticed that Genesis was already mako infused. They shrugged it off and didn't tell Genesis why they didn't carry out the procedure. Genesis soon was reunited with his best friend, Angeal Hewley, and they began their training straight away. At the age of 15, Genesis reached 2nd Class status and began to become quite popular in magazines. Genesis idolized Sephiroth because of his strength, and Sephiroth was already a 1st Class SOLDIER despite being the same age. Genesis and Angeal started become friends with Sephiroth after being put on several missions with him and the three soon became a formidable team. Still at the age of 15, Genesis was soon promoted to 1st Class along with Angeal. Genesis took advantage of the clothing freedom he had with his new title and adopted a red leather coat in his SOLDIER attire. This made Genesis stand out from the rest and soon Sephiroth decided to break away from the normal SOLDIER uniform to something more him. Angeal kept to the usual attire, since he saw no point in customizing battle equipment when it was only going to get torn anyway. Genesis and Sephiroth soon aquired legendary swords from an unknown market. Sephiroth recieved Masamune, and Genesis found the runic sword in a cavern he explored on a mission in Banora. He became extremely popular at this point, gaining two fanclubs - Red Leather and the Study Group. Rivalry Even though Genesis idolized Sephiroth, after a while of them working together a rivalry developed. Genesis was jealous of Sephiroth's social status and the fact the people only saw him as the true hero of the planet - when Genesis desired to be the hero. Genesis even became highly aggressive towards Sephiroth during VR training. Loveless Avenue Genesis' favourite sector in Midgar was Loveless Avenue, which was a street with several restaurants, bars and theatres as well as a few shops which sold novelty items. This was where Genesis' fanclubs were also stationed. Genesis went to the threatre often to watch his favourite story be acted out, but he often left with critism and disgust on how badly some of the actors performed it. Wutai War Genesis became particularly famous during his role in the Wutai war. He led his small team of soldiers and managed to successfully complete all of his assigned missions. During this time, Genesis had been given an order to kill Gippal Rolling. He had no idea why the order was given, but accepted it to honour his position as a 1st Class SOLDIER. Genesis soon began to become interested in the science which took place behind closed doors in Shinra, wondering why so much materia was brought there in purest forms. Sephiroth told Genesis to ignore and try not to get involved, as it was distracting him from the war in Wutai. This was also the point where Genesis' obsession with Loveless began to turn personal. He began to believe that he was indeed one of the characters of the play and also stated that Angeal and Sephiroth were also the real characters of the story. Angeal and Sephiroth ignored Genesis and just thought he was fantasizing too much over a fairytale, but Genesis was truly convinced that the Goddess did exist. This belief distracted him from particapating in some of the missions for Wutai, spending most of his time visiting the Banora caverns and studying old text. One day, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal snuck into the training rooms when the 2nd's were out and took advantage of the highly technical training program. During the session, Genesis and Sephiroth's fight began to turn brutal to the point it seemed they were fighting to the death. Angeal stopped the fight, but Genesis was persistant in winning and ended up cutting his shoulder blade with Angeal's broken sword. Genesis brought himself to Hollander, who told Genesis that his wound wasn't healing. Genesis became suspicious and Hollander had no choice but to tell Genesis the truth. He told him that he was born from an experiment, infused with G-cells and simply, a failed monster. He told Genesis that Steve and Evelyn were not his real parents and are in fact scientists of Shinra. He also told him the secrets of Sephiroth's creation, but Genesis was too upset and angry to listen. Genesis left Shinra in flames, heading back to Banora to confront his foster parents about the truth. Exile Genesis arrived in Banora and he wasn't going to turn back. He went through each house, killing every person he came across and burning their houses to ashes. The only house he missed belonged to Gillain Hewley, Angeal's mother, he seemed to have no intention in harming her. Genesis proceeded through the village without mercy and arrived at the top of the hill where his own house stood. He entered and went upstairs and killed his father first and was going to spare his mother before she pleaded that he would end her life or else she would do it herself anyway. Genesis eventually killed her with much persuasion and left the village to move onto the next Shinra research village nearby to do the exact same. Word had reached Shinra by this time that Genesis was killing scientists and explorer's which were connected to Shinra. The news was kept secret and Shinra announced to the public that Genesis had been killed in action. Teams of soldiers were sent out to hunt and kill Genesis when they came into contact with him, but he killed those too without hesitation. By this time, Shinra branded him a murderer. He was consumed by the thought of what he was, being planted ideas in his mind by his own subconsious - Exodus. He went to each settlement, hunting down scientists and explorer's who were part of Shinra. The Wutai war had just ended and 1st Class SOLDIER's, including Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth, were deployed to find Genesis to help him or to kill him. He was hunted to as far as Modeohiem, where Zack met him in the reactor and tried to converse with him about what he was doing. Genesis dropped himself off the balcony and into the reactor, attempting to commit suicide but was saved by Exodus who momentarily took over his body. A Black Wing Genesis was being hunted by Shinra for a long time so he couldn't stay in one place. He wandered around on foot, becoming extremely exhausted and the small wounds he had recieved from previous fights were getting worse. But one day in a forest, Genesis began getting a striking pain in his back. Genesis fell onto the floor, feeling the bones in his back snapping and cracking into painful positions. He began to bleed heavily as his skin was being torn on the left side of his back, just under his shoulder. Genesis was in agony and because he was in the middle of the forest, there was no one around to help him despite not wanting anyone near him anyway. A large, black wing had grew out of his back and this process has sapped a lot of energy out of him. He was in shock and agony as he stared at the wing, but he remembered that Hollander had told him that his body may begin to change because of the G Cells, and that his body would start a long degradation process which will eventually kill him. Genesis continued to wander around on foot, the wing dragging along the back of him when he eventually found a little girl in the forest he was in. The girl was called Angel Lovel. Genesis at first was going to kill her but then noticed the pain and innocence in her own eyes. Genesis automatically knew she was suffering and dropped his weapon. Meeting Tifa Pilgrimage Post-Pilgrimage 1000 Years Girl at the Doorstep What seemed to be the start of a normal day changed when Genesis arrived at the top of the stairs of the apartment - after going out somewhere with Ri and Gippal - and saw a basket placed in front of the apartment door. When Genesis went to check, there was a small baby girl inside. There was a note stating that the little girls name was Elle, and Genesis immediatly brought her inside to give her something to drink. Genesis brought it upon himself to adopt the little girl and call her his own. Exodus Angels & Demons Hell Over the years Genesis had become more and more interested in learning who his real family were. When he saw Ri and Elle with Tate, he often wondered what his real mother or father would have been like. After being involved with angels and demons for a while now, he thought that there must have been a way to perhaps contact his late parents to seek some answers to why they didn't keep him. Genesis had started reading through books, both about angels and demons, and only one thing seemed to make sense. He knew from Ri's words that she didn't want to interfere with other people's heavens, and he thought turning to a crossroad demon might be the next bet. He read the terms and conditions of making such a deal to bring one of his parents back, but he didn't understand the great risk he was taking. He thought that he could stop himself from dying when the time came, tricking the demon somehow. Genesis had gathered the essential items to meet a crossroad demon, leaving the apartment without telling anyone what he was up to. Ri was up in heaven and he hoped that she wouldn't watch him make the deal. Genesis buried all the items in the hole at the crossroads and as expected, a crossroad demon had appeared - which was infact a man and not a beautiful woman Genesis was expecting to find. Genesis made his offer, the demon accepting to perform it but only gave Genesis 1 hour to speak with his father before the hellhounds get him. Genesis was afraid and thought he would get more time so he had no time to waste on getting ready to trick hell. The demon went to heaven and pulled out Kevin Sevier, alerting the angels that a demon had penetrated through heaven. Kevin had told Genesis about how he was in AVALANCHE, him and his mother, and how they were captured by Shinra after one of their raids. He told him that Hollander had been looking for test subjects but people preferred to work with Hojo than himself. He threatened Kevin and his wife to be used in the experiment or else Kalm would be burned to the ground along with all its inhabitants. They had no choice to expect, saving hundreds of lives by helping Shinra in their experiment. Genesis had finally had the full story and managed to hug his father for the first time. But the hour was up and Kevin had disappeared back to heaven. Lai and Ri knew by now that Genesis had made a deal with a crossroads demon, sensing the hellhounds already on their way to kill him. Genesis didn't move from the crossroads and stayed where he was, knowing that he was unable to escape anyway. Ri had descended from heaven but was still too far away from Genesis and began running to save him but she was knocked back by an invisible source, stopping her advance. The hellhounds had finally attacked Genesis, suffering a brutal death as he allowed himself to die. Genesis' world had went black for what seemed like days, consious the whole time. Once he woke up, he had chains pierced through his arms and he was indeed, in hell. Genesis was taunted and tortured by the demons around him and they kept offering him to torture other souls himself. But Genesis refused and held out for 2 months in torture before giving up and torturing other souls himself. With this, the first seal was broken to Stephan's cage because Genesis was a righteous man who just spilled blood in hell. This was the beginning of a disaster which would befall the planet. If every seal was broken, Stephan would walk free from hell and create the apocalypse on earth. Genesis was saved from hell by Elle, crawling out his grave at Banora. He was soon reunited with Tate, who didn't believe it was Genesis for the fact many demons had been posing as him when he was down there. Ri had not spoken to anyone during the time he was dead. A New Meaning After being brought out of hell by Elle, Genesis learned that the first seal had been broken when he found out from the angel's and Ri. At first, Genesis was feeling incredibly guilty that he was now the cause of all of the chaos which was about to unfold, hell on earth. He became depressed and distant, especially around the angelic beings and even Elle and Ri because he was afraid. But he was told that he was the only one who could finish it and if he failed, his soul would be taken away by Tate, Elle and Ri's mother. He had no choice to to accept his new role in life and that was to kill Stephan, Lucifer, when hell's gates open. Galbadia Apocalypse Seventeen Years Later After the Apocalypse, people struggled to survive and needed guidance. Because Genesis worried greatly about the survival of everyone, he took it upon himself to help the people, and to guide them and keep them protected. A heavy burden was placed upon him and at times he couldn't cope, but after a while he grew accustomed to the pressure and proved himself to be a very noble leader. His job was still to kill Stephan and from the disappearance of Iris, this fueled this task more than ever since Stephan was still tormenting his family. This was also the time where Genesis' new confidence allowed him to begin dating Ri, which seemed quite refreshing to other people's eyes. He then became concerned about Elle's constant disappearance with Kota, and wondered what she was up to. When the Clock Work Angel appeared, Genesis knew that it was time to start dealing with the problem more rather than hiding away in the shield Ri had created around the people. They made a plan that Stephan was to be lured into the camp when the shields were down, but using Ri as bait. Genesis was extremely hesitant, but went with it. To his disappointment, Ri was captured and Genesis became furious. Genesis went with Levan and Lai to hell to seek Ri out once again and this would also be his chance to kill Stephan. Once Ri had been freed and saved from being tortured by Leal, Genesis killed Stephan, who strangely didn't put up a fight. This became a big concern to him and he was constantly paranoid about his surroundings, expecting Stephan to return. But a distraction helped calm him when Felix announced that the people wanted Genesis to continue leading them even after they were saved from the wrath of Hell. The people wanted to call him "King" because they were used to his leadership before and still admired it. This was now a new burden on top of that of just being a camp leader. High King When Genesis is chosen by the people to be their leader he takes a "King" role or sometimes referred to as the "President" although the King title is more used since no elections would be held which only applies to Presidents. When the new town is finished, which was worked on by Felix and chosen specialists, Genesis is given a large building which rests in the centre of the town, which eventually grows out to be a bustling city when the people prosper. During this time, his new daughter Claw is going to school. Genesis however develops a slight personality change which is noticed by Felix. He feels disconnected from his family and gets paranoid more often. On the other side of this he becomes more cold on certain subjects, some people rendering him to be suffering in his own noble status. Genesis begins to use his high status to slowly create an elite army which becomes suspicious. On other matters, Genesis comes to notice the people are struggling with power and tries to seek out a new power source without creating a second Shinra corporation. Corruption In later years when most of the children of the family were now in their early teens, Genesis' personality drastically changes when he is reunited with his betrayals - which were released by Sephiroth in an attempt to use Genesis to gain an influence in how the Planet would run, and how he would infleunce Genesis in causing events to happen which would be in Sephiroth's favour. There is a minor few who escape the betrayals of Genesis' personality and that is those closest to him such as Elle, Ri, Claw, Tifa and Angeal for a short moment. The others do get glimpses of his old self, but he is largely being consumed by the betrayals he has been reunited with. One of the things Genesis does which angers a lot of the people is banning Materia from public use. Genesis is asked by Sephiroth to create an expedition with his newly created army to mine for Materia and store it in a vault hidden beneath ground. This becomes an obsession of Genesis' and anyone caught using Materia were severly punished. It is unknown what Sephiroth wants with all the materia. Degradation It came to a point that Minerva had enough of Genesis' wrongs in the new world. Despite him swearing an oath that he would never do anything to harm the Planet or lead it to it's own Destruction, he failed it and Minerva had the right to punish him. She set fire to Genesis' only life-force on the Planet - the last dumbapple tree - and as it burned it began Genesis' second degradation process after he recieved a wound from Raine Levan to the shoulder. Just like the first time, it would takes many years for Genesis' degradation process to become fatal as long as he keeps showering himself in Mako regularly and trying not to injure himself. Without a cure, he will rot and disappear into nothingness. Just the same as the first time, Genesis will have to seek forgiveness once again to be accepted by Minerva again and be given back his "Gift" to create a new oath. Personality Genesis is a complex, mysterious man who doesn't let out his true thoughts and emotions. He hides everything from even the closest person, which lead him to feel incredibly lonely at times. When he was a child, the only person he would ever speak comfortably with was Angeal Hewley, but even Angeal didn't find out about Genesis' troubles in till they joined SOLDIER. Genesis is sarcastic, and very blunt. He is brutally honest about certain things. Despite this, he can be sensitive. He can become over-protective to those he cares about but can lose his temper if they get themselves in trouble even with a warning. In moments, Genesis can be playful and has a smart sense of humour. He likes to make people happy but finds it hard to determine when someone wants to be happy or not. Genesis is wise and likes to have an answer to anything. One of Genesis' flaws in his personality is his anger. When he was a child, he would never show such an emotion. To the towns people of Banora he was seen to be a "Quiet, Good boy" But when he left Banora to join SOLDIER and then later found out about his creation, the anger which swelled up within him had burst and adding even more of that emotion onto it. The brutality he unleashed on Banora was the most angry Genesis could ever be, and despite him finding forgiveness for that act, the anger still remains. Image During the pilgrimige and before, Genesis was famous for his long red leather jacket and black military boots. His hair was auburn, but that later was cut shorter so it became a spiky mess, and it also darkened in colour. Genesis has one long earring on his right ear, and two ear hoop piercings on his left. After putting his coat away because he thought it held enough memories, Genesis turned to dark clothing such as black jumpers and jeans. He wore usually plain t-shirts and sometimes wore the occasional suit. He often wears a blue and black scarf. Genesis sometimes wears the occasional tank-top, but prefers clothing which cover him since from a young age, he used to cover his bruises with his clothing and its just been a habit ever since his childhood. Post-Apocalyptic After the apocalypse, Genesis' hair becomes more longer especially at the back which goes a little past his coller bones. It resembles more to his older hair style and becomes darker slightly in colour - since there is more hair. His clothing changes slightly when he becomes the King (Or President). He wears more smarter clothes, especially in black, such as suits. Medical Conditions Genesis has no current medical conditions which may seem surprising since many people recommend anger management for him. He's never really been to a doctor to be diagnosed with anything for the fact that knowing ''would just be enough to make him more angry at himself. The only severe condition which could be classed is degradation. Since the fight in the training room with Angeal and Sephiroth, degradation took over Genesis' life and was the driving force of him finding a cure so he could go against fate itself. From being cured by the Goddess, he was granted immortality but his immortality was secretly stored in the only Banora White tree which existed. If the tree was to die, Genesis would degrade once again with no possible cure anymore. Trademark When Genesis got his hair cut for the first time, it turned into a spiky long mess. This became some sort of a trademark of his. Whenever he tries to get it perfect there's always at least one clump of hair which will always spring up. This causes him to get irritated but after applying lots of industrial adhesive, he can have neat, shiny hair in no time! Age Mystery Because his date of birth is actually unknown except for the actual day and month, it is unknown what Genesis' actual age is. He appears to be around 25 but this mystery doesn't only apply to himself, but to both Angeal and Sephiroth too. With Sephiroth and Angeal, they are said to be around their late 20's, but because Genesis was created before them, he could be older than them. When Kai did some experimentations she concluded to herself that Genesis is actually in his late 20's, early 30's. Loveless Weapons Runic Sword (Rapier) This is Genesis' main weapon. He recieved it after being sent on a mission to Banora to deal with some Wutai spies which were hiding there but came across a cavern in the process. As he explored it, he found the sword wrapped around what seemed to be thick roots of a tree. Genesis was drawn to the sword, noticing it had some sort of materia on the hilt. He destroyed the roots which trapped the sword and took it. He liked the weight and the fact he could combine the materia with the blade to make it more powerful than any ordinary blade. The sword was used by Genesis to use the Goddess' materia to combine himself with the lifestream to become Genesis Avatar. This gave him the power of the lifestream and also the protection of the lifestream. However, this took over Genesis' mind and he had the sudden urge to use the lifestream against itself to destroy the planet. Genesis was eventually stopped, but the sword and the materia remained. He acts as a guardian of the weapon itself so it doesn't get into the wrong hands. Guns Genesis doesn't use guns much, only when he has no other weapons avaible or if he is too lazy to use his sword. He enjoys using pistols such as Desert Eagles, and also machine guns. Materia Black Magic Genesis heavily uses materia since his fighting class is Red Mage. He mainly uses fire magic such as firaga and also thundaga. He does posess more stronger materia such as Ultima and Meteor but using such spells require a lot of energy and Genesis would rather use that for physical combat so he can keep his speed up. Status Magic Genesis uses status magic to make it harder for his enemies to fight him. He uses spells such as Slow and Silence and also has the tendency to cast Blind. Summons Bahamut Bahamut is Genesis' favourite summon. He posesses many versions of the summon such as: *Bahamut Fury *Bahamut Sin Ifrit Genesis rarely uses Ifrit for the fact he rarely uses summons because he regards them as being ultra special. But since Genesis is a heavy user of fire, he adores Ifrit's Hell Fire power. Powers Cloning Genesis has the capability of transferring his genetic data into another human or monster. With this, it attacks that beings DNA and gradually morphs them into an identical clone, or a creature which matches an emotion he experiences greatly. Internal Regeneration After recieving the "Gift of the Goddess", his body heals itself within which made him capable of leading an "Immortal Life". The reason was because he was chosen by the Goddess to be the Planet's protector. However, his life was stored in a Banora Tree and if that tree were to be killed his degradation process would begin once more and his regeneration will cease. Relationships Angel As before, Genesis met Angel at a young age and knew she was abused and silent. But when he met her again, he admired her because of how far she went to make something of herself. He admired how she risks her life to make others happy and she did it in the most extreme of ways by becoming a summoner to defeat Sin. Genesis' relationship with Angel can be related to that of siblings. He watches over her but sometimes feels as if no one else wants him too. Genesis is protective of Angel in some way, he would worry if she was missing just like Tifa did. Genesis finds that he can be comfortable around her because she never seems to get angry at him. Tifa Lockhart When Genesis first met Tifa, he was fascinated by her will to look after him even when they didn't ever meet. He describes Tifa as his "Light" since she was the one that calmed him down and told him not to be overcome by the truth which he found out moments before their meeting. Genesis loves Tifa deeply and always likes to be in her presence, even when she's in the sphere. When Tifa dies, Genesis becomes depressed but he knew that it would have happened one day. His feelings for her remain and knows that Tifa wants him to be happy and to not drown in his past, to look forward to the future. Rikku Jane Lovegood Rikku is Genesis' best friend and always gets cheered up by her hyper, bright personality. Despite being insulted by Ri sometimes, he doesn't have it in himself to be angry at her for a long period of time. He is protective of Ri, just like he is with Angel and Tifa, and worries about her if she is gone for a while. His relationship with her is sometimes hard to understand. He has feelings for her and told her and also learned that she has feelings for him but he is afraid to advance because it may just ruin everything. Elle Angela Rhapsodos Rolling Baralai Lennox Gippal Rolling Sephiroth Crescent Angeal Hewley Kai Nara Izon Damon Hunter Mr Ross When Genesis first met Mr Ross, he didn't really like him and he knew Ross didn't like him either. He always had the feeling that Ross was out to evict him, which was true. When Genesis found out that Elle was in a relationship with Ross when she was older, Genesis found it hard to accept sometimes but had to keep quiet just for the good of Elle. When Ross got sick and his personality had totally changed, Genesis seemed to accept Ross more. He actually finds Ross amusing and is slowly beginning to regard him as a friend. Tate Marellen Horns-Lovegood Genesis admires Tate quite a lot, despite being told by her that she will reap him when he is near death - which he doesn't fully understand. He see's Tate as someone he can go talk to about anything, and seems to be able to open up to her without worrying about things - which he doesn't fully understand either. They don't always see eye to eye but he wouldn't wish any harm upon her. Cid Johnson Lovegood Genesis is eternally grateful for what Cid did when he was 11. He pretty much saved his life and made him into the man he is now. Even though Cid and Genesis don't see eye to eye most of the time and that Cid always seems to forget who Genesis is, Genesis respects Cid in his own right. Genesis gets irritated by Cid's remarks but over time he does eventually get used to them. Genesis wants to see Cid as some sort of father figure. Children Genesis is a good father although sometimes he distances himself from family events depending on how it effects him mentally. When he is around young children, he forgets that they do not understand as much and tends to be too logical around them. He remains quiet during trips out because he finds it hard to connect to things which he never experienced before when he was that age. Caim Rhapsodos Genesis was very close to his first son, and was extremly protective of him when he was born. He made the best effort to give him everything which he didn't have when he was younger, and in that way he suceeded in bringing Caim out of his shell and living a very good, healthy childhood. When Caim was older, Genesis supported him all the time and would give him money any time he needed it. Genesis would always remind Caim how proud he was of his son. Felicity Hope Rhapsodos Felicity was Genesis' little girl. He adored her bright personality and how it reminded him of Tifa. He would go out in the garden with her since it was her favourite place and loved to read to her. When she was older, Genesis supported her just the same as he did with Caim and would phone her every single day to check up that she was ok when she was working away from home. Theme ''"Longing" by Gackt. Trivia *Genesis is allergic to Bananas. *When Genesis is able to watch anything he wants on TV, he prefers to watch documentaries or kids programs such as Invader Zim. *Genesis loves KFC. *Genesis' left eye glows more than his right. *He has 7 known tattoos. *Genesis' eyesight and hearing is more advanced than the average human. *He can set fire to his left hand to perform some fire attacks. This doesn't hurt him and later on he can set his whole left arm on fire. *He enjoys being a father. *Genesis' birthday is on the 1st of January. *He doesn't know his actual age. *He has a phobia for lanterns. *Favourite season is Winter. Category:Characters